UnderZero
|date = February 18, 2019 |website = DeviantArt |type = Crossover |tone = Horror |setting = |medium = Comic |status = Ongoing |creator = flostafochan1 |artist = flostafochan1}} UnderZero is based on the horror videogame called Project Zero or Fatal Frame (especially, Project Zero 2 or Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly). The AU is a post-genocide AU. : Backstory Chara had killed almost all of the monsters. When he completed the Genocide Route and went to the surface, he started to kill humans as well. However, the humans were able to stop him before things got too out of hand. Some of the humans, in an act of rage, took Chara and threw him back into Mount Ebott, where the fall killed him. 25 years later, two siblings fall into the Underground: Saria and Florens. They find out that the spirits of the monsters that were killed (and what's left of those who lived) are still roaming around in the Underground. All of the monsters still retain damage that Chara make on them. For example, Toriel has a large cut wound on her torso, Papyrus carries his head, and Undyne is eternally melting. Each of them is suffering, trapped in the agony of the genocide route that was by Chara. Both of them will have to travel through the haunted place, filled with the spirits of the monsters killed that terrible day. Will they survive the chaos? Characters In order of appearance: * Saria Ayers: She has a role that's like Mio's. She uses the Spectral Camera and is the playable character. She has an extraordinary sixth sense, is good dodging attacks, and has a really merciful heart. She is 20 years old and lives with her brother, Floren. * Florens Ayers: He has a role that's like Mayu's, but he will help more than Mayu did. He helps the player and on certain occasions, he is playable. He is the older than his sister, Saria, but even so, he does not have a sixth sense like she does. He is smart and even more sentimental than his sister. He is 22 years old and lives with his sister. * Frisk's Crimson Butterfly: It's Frisk's form for most of the adventure and is what remains of his soul. He is the one who leads the way to Saria and Floren's adventure to save everyone in the Underground. He also is one who guides Saria to the Spectral Camera. He wants to save everyone's souls and help them to find freedom and peace again. * Flowey: He is hidden in various locations all throughout the Underground. He commonly cries and trembles with fear. Most of the time he says "Please... Don't kill me...". * Toriel: She roams the Ruins, crying and walking slowly. When Saria and Florens try to leave the Ruins, she appears and fights them. * Papyrus: He is first found in Snowdin, trying to call his brother. Throughout their journey, he tries to trap Saria and Florens using traps and puzzles. Later, he helps Saria and Florens pass through Snowdin. He also tells them about what happened to him during Chara's genocide route. In the end, he finds Saria and Florens again and says "Find him... And save us... I believe in you... I always do...". * Monster Kid: He is first found playing and running around in Waterfall. When Saria and Florens first arrive, he acts like he normally does when around Frisk. However, when nearing the end of Waterfall, he runs away screaming and crying, like he did in the genocide route with Chara. * Undyne the Undying: She only appears at the end of Waterfall, in the same spot of the genocide route battle. She tries to kill Saria and Florens, thinking that they'll cause another genocide. She says phrases like "I won't let you hurt them again..." and "I'll save them...". * Alphys: She is first found at her lab in Hotland. She leads Saria and Florens inside, already knowing about why they're here. She upgrades the camera with better lenses and extra rolls. * Mettaton Neo: She only appears at the end of the CORE, in the same spot of the genocide route battle. At first, she is seen with her broken and turned off but then, upon being approached, suddenly turns on and attempts to kill them. * Chara's spirit: When Saria and Florens start to cross the Last Corridor, Saria faints and starts to see everything in black and white, like the special scenes with Mayu. Suddenly, the corridor fills with blood, Chara's spirit appears, and he attacks Saria. * Sans: He appears after Chara's battle and helps Saria wake up. Though he was severely injured during Chara's genocide route, he managed alive by the little bit of magic that he has left. However, he can no longer attack, use magic, teleport, or run. He guides Saria and Florens to Asgore and explains to them everything that happened 25 years ago. In the end, he says "good luck out there, kiddos..." * Asgore: He is found hiding in the Throne Room. He is the final boss. He constantly stares at the ground and does not speak during the whole battle. Endings * Freedom: This is the good ending and the canon ending. This ending is obtained if you never lose. Saria and Florens win the battle and find Frisk's butterfly again. He then, temporarily, turns into his "normal" form (his body) and thanks the siblings for saving the Underground. He then lets Saria and Florens go through the barrier, turns back into his butterfly form, and flies away. Saria and Florens go back home to their family. The butterfly goes to Sans. He looks at it and grins saying "well kid... you were right...". The camera reveals a photo of Saria and Florens with their mom and, to the right of it, an old bottle of ketchup hidden in the dark. It fades out with the phrase "... you really choose the right ones...". * Determination: This is one of the neutral endings. This ending is obtained if you have died 1 to 5 times before. Saria and Florens win the battle, but the whole place starts to collapse. Then, Florens finds a Save Star, saying that they can RESET, but that that will make them disappear from this world. Knowing that there's no other way to escape, she accepts, and they press the button together. Then it shows Sans, terrified, being woken up by Papyrus. When Papyrus leaves his room, Sans starts to cry and says "i should have taken better care of them..." as the screen fades to black. * Goodbye: '''This is one of the neutral endings. This ending is obtained if you have died 1 to 5 times before and died at Chara's battle. Saria and Florens win the battle, but the whole place starts to collapse. Then, Florens finds a Save Star, saying that they can RESET, but that that will make them disappear from this world. Knowing that there's no other way to escape, she accepts, but she presses the button without her brother. Then it shows Florens waki up from a "dream", now living in a world where Saria never existed, as the screen fades to black. * '''No Mercy: This is the bad ending. This ending is obtained if you have died 6 to 10 times before and died at Chara's battle. Saria and Florens win the battle, but then Chara's spirit comes back and says "Do you actually think that you could stop me? BOTH OF TWO ARE PATHETIC!". He then attacks and kills Saria and Florens. The scene turns blood red and his maniac laugh is heard as the screen fades to black. Trivia * Sans sent some of his magic to the surface, with the hope for it to be given to those who can save the Underground. ** Saria and Florens have some of this magic. * Frisk and Chara are males in this AU. * There are still secondary monsters that roam around and try to attack Saria and Florens. * Design ** All the monsters have a different design. ** All the places are darker. ** The color palette is darker. ** The comic has a more anime style by the drawing difficulty. * There'll be a story in Wattpad soon! Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Horror Category:Comic